Closer
by Archimboldi
Summary: Sheldon Cooper era su propia, particular, única y maravillosa caja de Pandora.


**Advertencia: densidad, perdida del sentido y con no muchas expectativas de ser continuado. Pero lo disfruté.**

* * *

Después de acabar la improvisada sesión de autoplacer que la tumbó directo en su cama, su respiración agitada de a poco iba cediendo y el computador utilizado para encontrar algún estimulo externo abandonaba su abdomen, siendo lanzado al lado izquierdo vacío junto a su cuerpo.

El silencio de su departamento era completo. Ni siquiera el vecino de algunos pisos más arriba se encontraba practicando guitarra como siempre, lo que le hizo sentir aún más intensamente a su cabeza hundirse como por inercia en la cómoda almohada, mientras una sensación de relajamiento inundaba su cuerpo. Cada día comenzaba más tensa sus jornadas de autosatisfacción, que también se tornaban más y más imprevistas. La tensión se incrementaba cuando la imagen del puro e inocente Sheldon Cooper se mezclaba con sus fantasías. Su inexistente vida sexual siempre controlada parecía estarle pidiendo a gritos tomar una resolución.

Suspiró, estirando su mano derecha lentamente para alcanzar uno de los pañuelos que tenía sobre su cama. No era el momento para recurrir a la reflexión innecesaria. Su plan para conseguir incrementar los sentimientos de Sheldon se encontraba teniendo notables avances. Él, por iniciativa propia, accedió a tocarla, aunque fuese por situaciones límites, no parecía resistido a hacerlo. No se oponía a tomar su mano, no corría hacía el cuarto de baño cuando por error tomaba de su vaso. Incluso compartían alimentos.

Llevó su mirada, ya siendo menos presa del letargo de siempre, hacía los dos libros que leyese durante la mañana, su mañana de sábado en solitario, ya que todo su grupo de amistades, incluido su novio, se encontraban ocupados con actividades personales. Uno de los libros trataba de los pocos estudios sobre los seres humanos asexuales. El segundo recitaba los tipos de atracciones sexuales que pudiesen darse en estos seres. Un término la rondaba desde el día en que tuvo su primera fantasía con Sheldon: el de la demisexualidad.

.- Personas que se consideran a sí mismas como asexuales 'se activan' al conocer a la persona adecuada y sienten un deseo sexual común por ella, por lo que pueden mantener una relación con sexo con personas heterosexuales, homosexuales o bisexuales.

Recitó para sí misma recordando el término conocido cuya búsqueda bibliografica fue casi infructuosa.

Sheldon era su propia caja de Pandora. Solía mencionar su afición hacía las heroínas de sus comics, parecía dilatar sus pupilas al ver juntos a las mujeres de algunas de las tantas series que observaba. Sin embargo, su reacción era nula al apreciar a figuras perfectas y estéticamente placenteras en alguna de las actividades que realizaban juntos. Había declarado jamás haber visto un video pornográfico en su vida, como tampoco recurrir a fotografías u otras 'perversiones'. ¿Era posible aplicar términos tan clasificatorios en él? Y Si fuese así… ¿Sería ella quien activase los deseos de alguien tan encriptado como Sheldon Cooper?

En palabras de sus mejores amigos, transmitidas por sus mejores amigas, Sheldon solamente era inmaduro y necesitaba alguien como ella para eliminar sus manías y sus fobias. En ese punto las dudas consumían gran parte de su fe en el experimento que estaba llevando a cabo. Sheldon podría decidir continuar con ella durante toda su vida y a la vez descartar una relación física. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? La ciencia era exacta, pero si algo había aprendido en los últimos años con sus amigos, era que el factor natural, el factor inherente a las relaciones humanas traía consigo azar.

Ella había compartido su disyuntiva en una de las tantas noches en que solía emborracharse con Penny y Bernadette. Fue sorprendida por la sinceridad de Penny al escucharla sugerir perder su virginidad con alguien que no fuera Sheldon. Argumentaba que no era una gran cosa, que quizás eso le diera el coraje para comenzar a tratar nuevas técnicas con Sheldon. Bernadette se opuso al mencionar que eso sería engañar. Refutando, su bestie preguntó cómo era posible engañar a alguien que ni siquiera se despide con un beso en la mejilla después de una cita.

.-Amy decidió acatar las manías de Sheldon. Ella decidió intentar cambiarlo. No puedes sugerirle engañar a tu amigo.- recordaba la voz indignada de la pequeña, mientras el bufido de burla de Penny la interrumpía constantemente en su discurso, tachadandolo, con sus propias palabras, de corte moralista.

En su borrachera Amy terminó haciéndolas callar con un discurso en donde su voz quebrada y arrastrada explicaba su inminente fidelidad a Sheldon Cooper de por vida. La paciencia que parecía haberse construido durante años simplemente para llegar a conocerlo. La esperanza de llegar a un fin satisfactorio en su experimento y la situación indiscutible de saberse enamorada.

.-Enamorada.- susurró negando, imaginando la burla que recibiría de Sheldon si algún día llegase a mencionárselo.

.-Sheldon jamás rompería tu corazón.- Penny altamente borracha le había mencionado en un taxi camino al departamento.- Ese hijo de puta simplemente no se ha dado cuenta de lo que le está pasando.- recordaba difusamente haber secado su cara en su hombro.- Puedo llamar a Zack si quieres seguir mi consejo.

Sheldon estaba alimentando alguna esperanza, mientras mataba otras cuantas. Su novio la vio desnuda y ni siquiera bajo esas circunstancias perdieron el control de sus urgencias naturales. Quizás ella realmente necesitaba desahogarse en otra parte. Cuatro años con señales mixtas enviadas por su persona favorita en el mundo no iban a ser de ayuda para la creciente tensión sexual que se alimentaba en su interior. Todo podía tratarse del placer, pero al principio del placer sobreviene el principio de realidad. Analizar a su novio estaba empeorando las cosas y sus amigas lo habían notado. Parecía cada vez más curiosa en sus incursiones de aspecto corporal, siempre se caracterizó por ser sincera, incluso con Sheldon, sugiriendo ciertos comportamientos que no le molestaría poner a prueba con él.

_Poner a prueba exclusiva y únicamente con el hombre que representaba todo lo que ella, inconcientemente, siempre había estado esperando._

Suspiró fuertemente mientras caminaba por el pequeño pasillo, llevando su computador y dejándolo sobre un mueble de su cocina se dispuso a buscar algo para comer. Poniendo un poco de música intentó pensar en cosas más inteligentes y nutritivas.

Pensar en su trabajo siempre le resultaba maravillosamente satisfactorio. Un buen sábado en casa, sin las llamadas insistentes de su madre, parecía perfecto para comenzar a revisar unas cuantas investigaciones en curso.

Sonriendo por la posibilidad elegida para despejar su mente optó por calentar en su pequeño horno eléctrico la porción de pastas que le quedara del almuerzo. Observando la hora en su computador, que indicaba que estaban a punto de ser las siete de la tarde, decidió que podría avanzar lo suficiente. A punto de darse vuelta saltó un poco asustada por el sonido de llamada en su skype. ¿Quizás habría llamado a su madre con el pensamiento?

Al abrir la ventana de forma rápida, ya que estaba segura que su madre estaba en línea, debido al horario, se sorprendió al encontrar el rostro de Sheldon observándola, de forma inusual, con el rostro serio. No pasaba desapercibido un pequeño movimiento en abrir y cerrar su ojo derecho. Parecía un poco extraño.

.- Lamento llamar a esta hora no estipulado.- le dijo mientras ella enfocaba su mirada para adivinar que le estaba hablando desde su cuarto.

.-¿Sucede algo malo? Creí que estabas con Raj y Howard en la firma de—

.-Estaba con Howard.- lo vio entrecerrar los ojos y cruzarse de brazos.- y con Koothrappali.- su voz era claramente molesta y su tick en el ojo derecho se incrementó.

.- Eso fue grosero. No solemos interrumpirnos.- ella le mencionó desconcertada y ofendida por el comportamiento de Sheldon.

Para su mayor desconcierto lo vio cambiar el gesto de inmediato a uno de disculpa mientras sus brazos se relajaban.

.-Lo siento. Me encuentro en un terreno desconocido para mí.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo con una ceja levantada, esperando alguna aclaración.

.- Koothrappali confesó haberse sentido atraído por ti en la noche de chicas a la que fuiste llevada por las garras de mi inepta vecina.- no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa.- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Aquella noche olvidaste enviarme el mensaje correspondiente para avisarme tu llegada sana y salva a casa. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir?- lo vio mirar hacía la pantalla, pero con la vista enfocada en todo menos en ella.

Recordaba las burlas de Penny por la pequeña confesión de Raj, pero todo parecía inofensivo. Además, según la primicia de 'lo que ocurre en una noche de chicas, queda en una noche de chicas', ella se vio impulsada a guardar el pequeño secreto para su ego y nadie más.

.- Debí haberlo golpeado.- lo escuchó susurrar mientras se llevaba un mano a su mentón y continuaba susurrando en una voz extraña, aguda.- Esto es una traición. Mucho peor que cuando ocupo mi cepillo de dientes.

Aún sin palabras continuaba observándolo. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía decir en todo esto?

.-Todo fue por culpa de la porción de piel excesiva que mostraste a ellos.

La sorpresa se multiplicó por cien al escucharlo.

.- ¿Perdón?

.-Ese vestido que llevabas, Amy. No deberías haberte presentado delante de ellos. ¡Incluso estaba Stuart! ¡Oh, buen dios! ¿Qué sucede si él pretende reanudar su cortejo hacía ti? No poseo la experticia suficiente para combatir contra ellos, a menos que sean retados a un duelo cibernético y—

.-Sheldon.

.-No puedes mostrar tu cuello y tus piernas de esa manera a todo el mundo. No lo contemplé en el contrato, no hay cláusulas de vestimenta.

.-¡Y no las habrá jamás!.- la sentencia salió de su boca con más fuerza de la que hubiese querido, ocasionando que él la observara con una mirada asustada.

.- Koothrappali puede estarse dando cuenta de tus atributos. No puedo permitir aquello.-le vio declarar con un tono que bordeaba la desesperación.

.-Es algo sin importancia Sheldon.

.-Pero él puede querer…- lo vio moverse incomodo mientras su ojo derecho comenzaba a desesperarla con su movimiento nuevamente.- el puede hacer cosas que.- su ojo parecía fuera de control y su voz se asemejaba a la de una persona que se encontraba a punto de tener un ataque de llanto.

.- ¿ Cosas que?- realmente no comprendía de lo que Sheldon hablaba.-Mira Sheldon, Raj estaba pasando un momento de depresión por el rechazo y yo simplemente logré empatizar con él.

.-Así comienza esto.- lo escuchó susurrar.- primero empatizas y luego ¡bam! Tus hormonas se apoderan de ti.

.- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- le dijo ofendida.- ¿Realmente, Sheldon?

.-Deseo proponer una nueva cláusula que incluya una relación incipiente de contacto físico entre nosotros Amy.

¿Alguien había estado leyendo su mente durante los últimos minutos? ¿Acaso lo que necesitaba Sheldon para avanzar en su relación era una excusa barata para esconder sus verdaderas intenciones?

.-Esto no es sólo por lo de Raj. – le dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

El silencio que continuó la hizo asentir con alegría.- ¿En serio? ¿Estamos avanzando?

.-Involución- el susurró con le rostro rojo.

.-Evolución, Sheldon, mi mejor y más brillante novio.-ella le dijo divertida acomodándose sus lentes.- Estuve pensando en ti toda mi tarde.-declaró con sinceridad.

Lo escuchó aclararse la garganta, mientras la miraba con incomodidad.

.-Necesito, aclarar mi mente.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, él había cerrado la ventana. La llamada había finalizado.

Sheldon Cooper era su propia, particular, única y maravillosa caja de Pandora.

El azar en las relaciones ¿Existía? No le importaba.

Era momento de comer y pensar en las mil maneras en que comenzaría su nuevo estudio sobre la situación presentada. Su experimento resultó ser una montaña rusa.

* * *

**Closer - Tegan and Sara**


End file.
